


Something New

by Nynaeve



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, Early in Canon, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot when Chakotay delivers a report to his new Captain. Fanfic100 prompt #81. How</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: For the Fanfic 100 challenge on LJ. Prompt: How._

The harsh light of the corridor illuminated Kathryn's blue eyes, red rimmed and puffy. Her golden red hair was let down and in disarray with a very obvious kink from where she'd had it pulled up in the tight bun she wore day in and day out. Chakotay stood with a PADD in his hand, her pale pink satin robe catching his gaze and making his mouth go dry.

He cleared his throat as she looked at him with an indiscernible expression. "Captain, B'Elanna gave me the report for the repairs and we're ahead of schedule," he explained, still holding the PADD close to him. She cocked an eyebrow and put out her hand.

"May I _have_ the report, Commander?" she replied. He hastily placed it in her waiting palm and took a step back. Without even giving him another glance she had started to scroll through the information. Kathryn sniffed briefly and her broad shouldered first officer rocked on his feet, his stare pulled past the PADD which was at breast level to the hint of an outline of a pert nipple. Suddenly her head shot up and his guilt was written across his visage to which she made no acknowledgment. "This is definitely good news. Thank you for letting me know." Kathryn slipped backwards into her darkened quarters when his hand unexpectedly touched her wrist, Chakotay now near enough to keep the sensors from closing the door.

"Are you okay?"

The question hung in silence for a moment.

"I'm fine," she answered with a hitch in her voice and a small frown. His hand was firm against her delicate wrist and he moved towards her, causing the doors to hiss shut, but she remained in place despite his proximity.

"I know we're technically enemies but I'm a good listener," he told her, his voice low and intense. Heat emanated from his body and she stepped away, pulling her robe tight around her.

They regarded each other for a few, long, awkward seconds. "We're not enemies," she stated matter-of-factly.

He furrowed his brow. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Kathryn turned towards the stars outside her window, frozen, tiny points of light, millions of light-years away. "Does it make me weak if I'm not sure I can do this?" When he didn't say anything she faced him again. "How can I do this?" With force she tossed the PADD onto the coffee table. Closing the distance he took her hand in his, her eyes wide she studied where they were now joined.

"In order to be strong you have to know that you're weak," he counseled her. "And you have to know that you are not alone."

Their eyes met for a second and Kathryn's hand clenched his, her eyes wet and raw. Chakotay risked the tenuous beginnings of trust and with his other hand covered hers so that her petite fingers were enmeshed in his larger two. They both just stared at the connection, his thumb rubbing against her skin, her knuckles white with tension. A tear escaped and quickly she pulled her hand back and wiped the offending drop away. Giving him a tight smile she inhaled deeply through her nose. "I appreciate the gesture."

"Anytime," he promised, his hands now by his sides, empty. He nodded and headed towards the door.

"Chakotay," she called and he looked at her, curious at the warm, intimate tone of voice. Where there was pain, now there was the faintest hint of a smile. "I meant it, you know. Thank you."

"As did I," he responded, then added, "Kathryn."

And he was gone.

 _A/N Post-script: I tried something a little different with this fic. I tried not to narrate any internal feelings but instead let the "actions speak for themselves". If you do review, let me know, what did you think? Did it work for you? Did it leave you confused? Do you have any interpretations of what you "saw"?_


End file.
